1001 Spears: Deathmatch
1001 Spears: Deathmatch is a fighting game crossing over every 1001 Spears IP. Synopsis Heroes and villains across the Hastatian multiverse have been abducted by Chaotos, God of Disorder, and are now forced them to battle one another in recreations of iconic 1001 Spears locations. Is anyone brave enough to rebel against Chaotos? Gameplay Elemental Battle Elemental Battle gives characters advantages and disadvantages based on their elemental powers. * : Element of characters that have to do with fire or lava. Strong against ice, nature, and dark, weak to water. * : Element of characters related to ice or the cold. Strong against water, weak to fire and light. * : Element of characters related to stone, terrain, or dirt. Strong against electricity, weak to air. * : Element of characters related to electricity or energy. Strong against water, weak to earth. * : Element of characters related to water or the sea. Strong against fire and metal, weak to ice and nature. * : Element of characters related to air, sky, weather, or flight. Strong against fire, weak to earth. * : Element of characters related to flora or fauna. Strong against water, weak to metal. * : Element of characters related to robotics or machines. Strong against nature, weak to water. * : Element of characters related to light, color, or heroism. Strong against ice, weak to dark. * : Element of characters related to darkness, shadows, or villainy. Strong against light, weak to fire. Fighters # Robert Jacob #* Voice Actor: Lex Lang #* Shaders: #** Default (Robert Jacob) #** Terrence Johnson #** Tyler Ferrari #** Athanasios Mohammed #** Scottie #** Prisco #** Cyan #** Boyce #* Element: Earth #* Subtitle: Venturian Battler # Robyn Jacob (Clone Fighter of Robert Jacob) #* Voice Actress: Colleen Clickenbeard #* Shaders: #** Default (Robyn Jacob) #** Teresa #** Tyra Beaulieu #** Athena #** Scotia #** Primrose #** Cybele #** Boudicca Jacob #* Element: Earth #* Subtitle: Best Girl # Bethrynna Amakiir #* Element: Nature # Ruffian #* Element: Fire # Wendigo #* Element: Water # Serpent #* Element: Air # Gunner #* Element: Earth # Stealer #* Element: Earth # Drifter #* Element: Ice # Michael Sanders #* Element: Light #* Shaders: #** Default #** Cosmonaut #** Freelance #** Repairman #** Firefighter #** Farmer #** Miner #** Kleptomaniac # The Player & Akuma #* Element: Light # Se Ni (Clone Fighter of The Player & Akuma) #* Element: Dark # Florence Ingrid #* Element: Fire # Major Norpher #* Element: Dark # Vyumorn #* Element: Fire # Featherduster #* Element: Air # Bloodymuzzle #* Element: Earth # Swallowjaw #* Element: Water Stages # Overworld (Venture): Shifts between tundra, forest, grassland, and badlands. # Mirefield (Venture: The Lost Mines of Mirefield): TBA. # Volcano (Vepturegeng: Antiheroes) # Venture City (Venture City Incognito): The stage is set on the rooftops of three buildings of Venture City at nighttime, with many more skyscrapers in the background. Between the buildings there are pits narrow enough to be scaled by wall jumping. Assists Category:Video Games Category:1001 Spears Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears: Deathmatch Category:Venture Category:De Mansio Category:Morphers Category:Upland Category:Fighting Games